


Fussiness and Monopoly

by Lapin_Calins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Monopoly gets intense, Sick Character, Sickfic, Yummy food too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin_Calins/pseuds/Lapin_Calins
Summary: When Jaemin and Chenle catch the flu and their elder members have schedules, their Dream hyungs are assigned as their caretakers. All the while, Donghyuck is very skeptical, Jaemin just wants to sleep, and Renjun is very annoyed.





	Fussiness and Monopoly

Donghyuck was no doctor, but he knew Chenle and Jaemin had caught something the minute he saw them. They were both exhausted, feverish, and whined enough to rival even him. When they were practicing choreography, Jaemin had tripped over his hoverboard, but instead of getting up, he laid there and nearly dozed off until Mark pulled him to his feet, seeing his glassy eyes and weak limbs. At vocal practice an hour later, Chenle was sweating even though the air conditioning was on full blast, and later they learned the reason he had dashed out of the room was to make sure he didn't get any of what had been his lunch on their shoes. So yeah, Donghyuck didn't have a Phd, but he had a feeling something was wrong. Once he had voiced his concerns with Mark’s back up, those infected had been herded off to their rooms, assigned caretakers as the hyungs had to go out on schedules today.It was Donghyuck and Mark’s day off, allowing them some rest, but much boredom as they were retained to the dorm per their hyungs orders, all because of the second maknae and Jaemin.

 

The normally smiley boy was tucked in bed, blankets wrapped around him tightly so that he gave the impression of a sushi roll, only his pale face peeking out. Softly, Jaemin whimpered something indistinguishable, and Jeno leant forward, a hand making it’s way up to his forehead to feel for some sign of a fever. Yanking his hand away from the sudden heat that scorched his hand, Jeno took pity on Jaemin and pulled back the blanket so that all of his head was visible, causing the younger to elicit a whine and a glare as his hands tried to snake up through the blankets, determined to become a sushi roll once more. Sighing and seeing that his attempts were useless, Jeno left the room to get the boy a wet rag to cool the boy’s temperature, and hopefully, his temper. He met Renjun in the kitchen where the elder was busy retrieving a glass of water. Grabbing a clean rag out of the linen closet, Jeno went to turn on the tap, watching the now hot water flow until it cooled enough to place the rag underneath. Turning to speak to his hyung, Jeno smiled at the exasperated expression Renjun wore. 

 

“Is he being difficult?” They spoke of Chenle, who was in the other room crying and being fussy. While Jaemin had a high temperature, Chenle had an awful stomach ache as well that showed no sign of letting up anytime soon. On top of that, he refused any medicine he was given, fearing it would just make everything worse. Renjun nodded in response, leaning against the counter and gazing down the hallway to where he heard the soft cries coming from. After a thoughtful moment, Jeno looked up as he squeezed the water out of the rag and suggested,

 

“Tell him that if he can keep something down, you’ll make him an egg.”  
Renjun nodded, they all knew his favorite food, and it would be good for him to eat something if he could. Bidding Jeno goodbye for the time being, Renjun drifted down the hallway once more to his, Chenle’s, and Jisung’s room. The other members had been quarantined in the living room so as to avoid getting sick as well and were none too happy about it. Following the sounds if the cries that drifted from the room, Renjun pushed open the door softly and slid inside. While Chenle and Jaemin both had the flu, they both took it in very different ways. While Jaemin was quiet and pale, Chenle's face was flushed and puffy, and tears streamed from his eyes as he cried in pain. While Jaemin suffered cold flashes that made him roll up into many blankets, and Chenle had flung off his blankets, socks, and often tried to remove his shirt, but Renjun would bat his hands away to leave him some decency and to avoid any cold flashes if they came. They were literal polar opposites, and they both were giving their caretakers a very hard time.  
“Chenle-yah,” Renjun called softly.  
Said boy rolled onto his side, throwing his arms out as he stretched, sniffling as he looked up to meet Renjun’s eyes. It tugged at his heart to see him so distressed, and even if the boy was giving him a hard time, he wanted to do his best to help him get better. Settling onto the bed beside him, Renjun guided him into a sitting position and held the glass he has retrieved to his lips. Shaking his head and scrunching up his face, Chenle lightly pushed it away, arms wrapping around himself. Leaning against Renjun’s side, tears began to roll down his cheeks and he groaned, tremoring as an awful ache rippled through his insides. Chenle was past words, Korean was impossible for him to handle in such a state, mostly communicating through whines and a few Chinese phrases.  
“R-renjun…” Whining, Chenle tugged weakly at the elder’s shirt, cracking his eyes open to stare back with a glassy gaze.  
“It hurts,” was all he was able to mumble softly in Chinese, and Renjun squeezed his shoulder comfortingly before rolling him back up so that he was sitting. Holding out the water once more, he dug a pill out of his pocket, handing it to the younger. 

 

“The only way you’re going to get better is if you take this,” He tried his best to sound strict but not unkind, the boy’s whining was testing his patience even though he knew the younger was in pain. He would only heal if he rested, stayed hydrated, and took his medicine, and Chenle was having none of that. It had been two hours, and the younger has been nothing but difficult. Holding the cup out again, Chenle pushed it away again with more force, this time some of the water spilling onto the sheets. Renjun’s face darkened at the action, done with Chenle’s fussiness. Grabbing his errant patient by the upper arm, Renjun pulled him up into a sitting position with enough force to shock the boy from trying to escape. Pushing him back against the headboard so that his back was straight, he grabbed the boy's chin before he could struggle. Chenle opened his mouth to protest the rough treatment, when he felt Renjun shove a pill into his mouth and clamp a hand over his lips to prevent him from spitting it out. Struggling against the boys hold, the pill tasted sour in his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut, kicking at the blanket he had thrown aside earlier.  
“Chenle.”

 

Renjun had broken through his distress, and he calmed momentarily, looking up with teary eyes to meet his hyung’s. What he saw there wasn't anger, actually much love and concern, but he couldn't ignore the annoyance on his face and in his voice.

 

“Does the pill taste bad?”

 

Nodding frantically, Chenle whined in the back of his throat from around the pill.

 

“Do you want water?”

 

Nodding with even more vigor, he reached for the glass in Renjun’s hand, only to have the it held away from his grasp. Whining in distress, Chenle looked back to his hyung’s face, confused and wanting the bad taste of the pill melting on his tongue to be washed away.  
“Are you going to drink all the water? No spitting it or the medicine out?”

 

Chenle paused for a moment, unsure of whether or not he wanted to swallow anything, remembering the awful event that afternoon, the last time he had tried to eat or drink something. When he looked up at his hyung once more, he saw beyond the stern expression to the real care that was there, and if his hyung really did seem to think that it was his best option, and he couldn't find a reason to argue anymore. Slowly, he nodded and Renjun took his hand away, the glass being pressed to his lips instead. He gulped down the water in a hurry, wanting to get rid of the bad taste as soon as possible, and Renjun had to tell him slow down or else he would hurt his stomach. Once the glass was empty, Chenle looked up expectantly at Renjun, seeing the exasperation present there. Realizing just how difficult he had been acting, he looked away embarrassedly, before scooting over to sit behind his hyung who had turned away from him, setting the glass on his bedside tabke. Wanting to reconcile for his behavior, he slowly hugged the other, wrapping his arms around Renjun, letting his head fall to the elder’s shoulder.

 

“Hyung...I’m sorry-” He was cut off by Renjun turning to face him, pulling him back over to his pillow. Chenle found himself being pushed back to lay down as the elder maneuvered the sheets around him to cover him up to his hips, just incase cold flashes began instead. Reaching out to catch his sleeve, Chenle looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping for forgiveness for his attitude and to express his thanks for the care. Renjun hadn't asked to take care of him, he'd been ordered to, and he felt bad enough about that. The older Chinese boy only smiled, pulling him up for a short hug to show his understanding and forgiveness before tucking him back in, leaving to retrieve a cold compress as Jeno had. 

 

Speaking of Jeno, he was having a breeze with Jaemin. The boy was quite compliant, nodding yes or shaking his head no to his questions, taking his medicine, and letting the cold compress be pressed to his head. While this was all good and well, his silence was unusual. He was usually a regular chatterbox, and it was odd to see him so still and quiet. Jeno sat awkwardly by his bedside, looking at the pale boy that was wrapped in blankets beside him. Fiddling with his fingers, he wondered what they could do until their hyungs got back. Jaemin had slept all day, it was getting to the point that he needed to be up some, so what could they do? Snapping his fingers, Jeno smiled when he remembered the game they had all played last week, Monopoly, and how intense it had gotten.

 

Jisung had bought all the cheap properties because “they deserved love too”, Chenle owned all the railroads, laughing maniacally whenever some poor soul landed on one, Renjun had the utilities and the dog playing piece which he treasured, He himself owned a block of moderately priced properties, Mark was hopelessly in debt, and Jaemin and Donghyuck had fought ruthlessly over the most expensive areas like Boardwalk and Park Place. It was sure to raise his spirits! Rising from his seat, he patted the other comfortingly before heading out to the media room in search of the game.

 

He passed by the kitchen where he saw Renjun looking less stressed than he had before while running a washcloth under the sink, glad to see he had managed to reign in Chenle's temper. Searching the shelves where their games were kept, he found everything except what he was looking for. Uno, Yahtzee, Trouble, you name it, except Monopoly. Frowning, he struggled to remember where they had put it. It was Donghyuck’s responsibility to put it away, and now that he thought of it, he probably had been too lazy to do so correctly. They had sat on pillows around the coffee table when they played, and looking back he couldn't see the game anywhere. Jeno stepped over and peeked under the table, on bookshelves, behind chairs, trying to find the beloved game.

 

“What are you doing?” Mark called from the couch where the other members sat, watching TV or playing on their their phones respectively in their quarantined area. He was intrigued as to what Jeno was looking for, as well as why he was blocking the Television. Getting down on his hands and knees, Jeno crawled over to the couch and peeked his head underneith, yelping when Donghyuck kicked him in the shoulder, probably-not-so-accidentally. 

 

“Looking for Monopoly.” He didn't bother to specify or ask Donghyuck where he'd hid it, the boy would only laugh and pretend he had no idea while he watched Jeno crawl around in search of it. Instead he focussed on the task at hand, determined to bring Jaemin back to his former liveliness. There was a ton of stuff under the couch, most of it having been kicked under accidentally. There was one of Taeil’s striped socks, Yuta’s headphones, one of WinWin’s plushies, and Jisung’s pink sweatshirt he had worn on Night Night with Jaehyun and Johnny. He must have yanked it off because he was hot and forgotten about it. Pulling it out and holding it up for the younger to take without stopping his search, Jisung smiled and grabbed it out of his hand and pulled it on, clearly excited to have it back. While the maknae snuggled into the folds of his sweatshirt, Jeno had lost hope of finding the game, sighing as he gave the floor beneath the couch one last look before beginning to pull his head out from under it, when something caught his eye. In the far corner of the couch, a small glint of silver glimmered out at him and he looked back. It was the small race car piece Donghyuck had played with and rode his way to millions, and along with it, the box. Letting out an excited yelp he dove further under the couch, snatching the board, glad to have found it at last. Jeno smiled and began to wiggle out from under the couch when he felt he was stuck. Squirming around, he discovered he wasn’t stuck under the couch, someone was holding him, preventing him from wriggling out.

 

“Donghyuck! Cut it out!” He whined, writhing about trying to escape the youngers grip on his waist. In the midst of his escape attempt, he heard laughter that wasn’t Donghyuck’s accompanying the others cackles. The loud, high giggling belonged to his leader and Jeno paused before he began to kick his feet, frustrated that the eldest wasn’t being a responsible hyung and letting him out, rather teasing him like the maknae. 

 

“Mark! You’re the leader, you’re supposed to be responsible!” Smirking at Donghyuck, Mark poked Jeno in the side one last time before letting go, leading the younger to do the same. When Jeno managed to appear butt first from under the furniture he had been confined to for the past few minutes, clutching the game to his chest, he threw a glare at the two grinning culprits before smacking them each with a pillow he pulled out from under Jisung. Stalking out of the room, he ignored their giggles and Jisung’s bewildered look from being moved so abruptly. He softened his steps as he entered Jaemin’s room, setting the game down and helping the boy into a sitting position. When both were settled, he placed the game before them and began to deal out the play money. Jaemin brightened when he saw the colorful box, remembering how fun it had been the last time they had played.

 

“You had better be grateful for this, I nearly lost a leg back there,”  
Jeno grumbled, causing Jaemin to laugh and accept his cash. When everything was settled, he handed the dice to the younger, waiting for him to take the first roll. Taking the dice, Jaemin smiled devilishly at him before muttering,

 

“I’m gonna cream you.”

 

While the two battled it out over the game board, Renjun reappeared from the kitchen into Chenle’s room, sliding in and closing the door softly. When he turned around, he expected to see the younger sitting up, trying to escape his bed once more because of the hot flashes and temperature, whining about anything and everything; he was shocked to see the boy curled up on his side, pillow hugged to his chest as he snored softly, utterly still and completely asleep. Was he dreaming? Did he have a fever too? Placing a hand on his own forehead Renjun found no alarming heat there and was quite awake. Did Jaemin and Chenle switch beds? No, it was the same boy, tuckered out from all his tantrums and from the fever, and he had let himself succumb to the sleep that he so needed.

 

Sighing in relief, Renjun reached out and gently rolled him onto his back, brushing his bangs out of the way and placing the cool cloth on his head. Chenle scrunched up his face at the new change in temperature, fidgeting for a moment before settling down and slipping back into an unconscious state. Renjun thanked every god and deity for the younger’s silence, it meant the boy would get better fast, and he wouldn’t have to try and wrestle him back into bed avery five minutes. Kneeling beside the bed, the elder folded his arms on the duvet and placed his chin on them, watching the younger's chest rise and fall with a steady rhythm. The sleepy atmosphere was getting to him too and he let his eyes slip closed, not really sleeping but not really awake; letting himself rest but also staying alert enough to be at Chenle’s side the moment he was needed. They remained there, both exhausted in different ways, enjoying the rest that so rarely came to both of them.

 

 

“Ha! Suck it, you owe me five hundred!” Jaemin cried victoriously as Jeno stared stricken at the board in front of him where he had landed on one of Jaemin’s particularly expensive properties, and with a hotel too. His vision was interrupted by a hand being shoved under his nose, palm up and open, waiting to receive payment. Looking up, he saw Jaemin grinning evilly down at him.

 

“Pay up!” 

 

It was quite clear the power had gone to Jaemin’s head, but Jeno decided it was best he was up, too much rest wasn’t good. If it meant Jaemin’s health would improve, what was losing one game of Monopoly, it was worth it, right? The teasing wouldn't be too bad, right? Sighing and begrudgingly drawing out his 500 dollar bill, what he had been saving, he handed it over to the other who snatched it up and slapped it on top of his growing profits. Jeno bit his lip, dice in hand, wondering how he was supposed to get any property now. Jaemin had all the expensive ones and various others so Jeno couldn’t get a set, so what was he to do? Giving up the last of his dignity and not meeting the younger's eyes, he mutttered,

 

“I need to take out a loan…”

 

At this display of weakness, the beginnings of the others inevitable financial crisis, Jaemin’s smirk stretched until it compared to the cheshire cat and pulled over the game box that held the rest of the money. He loved being the banker, handling more money, even if it wasn’t his own, excited him and he especially loved moments like this, when he basically owned the game. 

 

“Why certainly, sir! Just how much would you like to owe?” 

 

The way the boy emphasised “owe” made Jeno cringe, but he accepted the filthy money he had requested, knowing he’d never be able to dig himself out of the debt that was just around the corner.

 

Time passed slowly at the dorm for those quarantined in the living room, there was nothing on TV at the moment, Taeyong had the password to their media server, and he was only answering his phone if it was an absolute emergency. Groaning, Donghyuck slid off the couch and onto the floor, laying there and kicking his legs slightly. Jisung peeked out from the depths of his hoodie where he had buried himself once Jeno had retrieved his beloved sweatshirt, wondering what could be Donghyuck’s problem. Mark threw him an equally confused look, setting aside the pillow that had been in his arms in favor a plopping it on the younger's head. Donghyuck whined, pillow still masking his dark brown locks and face as he wiggled about on the floor. Finally after several minutes of hearing the youngers whines and groans, Mark sighed and looked to the squirmy boy on the floor.

 

“What is it, Donghyuck-ah? What’s the problem now?”

 

At the mention of his name, the boy in question rolled out from under the pillow so that he was lying on his back and watched them pitifully, if slightly irritated. 

 

“There’s nothing to do in here! It’d be more fun if we could go in our rooms, but the plague victims are taking up all the space!” His whines were quite funny to both of those on the couch, and while they agreed with him, it wasn’t the best way he could have put it. Just as Mark opened his mouth to lightly chastise the younger for his harsh words, Jisung sneezed, then let out a little cough as he rubbed his nose on his pink sleeve. The room seemed to grow quiet, even the Television volume seeming to lowering as the elders turned to stare at the maknae, dumbfounded. Jisung on the other hand, was confused as to why the others were watching him so closely and he glanced at each of them questioningly. 

 

“What?”

 

Rising from the floor to stand, Donghyuck pointed a finger at the pink swaddled boy, nearly tapping his nose. 

 

“Did you just...sneeze?’’

 

“And cough?’’ Mark added, becoming tense as well. Jisung looked between them for a moment before his confused expression became one of horror as he realized what they were implying.

 

“N-no, I swear! It’s not what it seems, it’s allergies, and there was something in my throat!’’ He tried to weakly defend himself as they closed in on him, just before they grabbed him while he tried to disappear into his hoodie.

 

“Sicko!’’

“I’m not sick, I swear! Ow, hyung let go!’’

 

’’You’ve brought this upon yourself, Jisung-ah, you’re the infected one here.’’

 

While Jisung fought for his life in the media room, Jeno's face was smushed into a pillow, trying to block out Jaemin's maniacal laughter as he added to his growing debt. Jaemin had all the houses and hotels one could ever wish for, and with Jeno having only one house in the poorest area, and having already landed in jail at least five time. His debt was thousands of dollars, and almost all the money in the bank was in Jaemin's hands as he smirked evilly for what seemed to be the umpteenth time in the last hour. 

 

“Ready to give up? Or have you not had enough?”

 

Jeno glared and prepared to fire back a witty remark, when he was interrupted by Jisung's yelps as he was dragged by down the hallway by Donghyuck, Mark in toe who waved pleasantly to them through the doorway as they passed by. Neither boy spoke as they watched the procession go on, equally confused but not wanting to get involved. Poor Jisung would have to fend for himself. Turning back to the game board, Jeno scowled at the thousands of dollars he owed written on the sticky note before him so as to keep score. Throwing up his hands, he cried,

 

“I fold! I give up! Take me away, I don't care anymore,” Frustrated with how the game had progressed, he saw this as the only way out, admitting defeat to the smug millionaire across the board from him. Prideful as ever, Jaemin collected all of the money from the box and the middle of the board, counting it out to see how much he had won. Jeno, despite his loss of both wealth and dignity, he was glad to see the happiness underneath the smirk that was plastered on Jaemin's face. As the younger finished counting and was ready to announce his winnings, Jeno heard voices outside the dorm, Doyoung and Taeyong were arguing about who would open the door while Taeil tried to cool the heated argument. When the door was finally thrust open, many pairs of feet shuffled in, pausing to remove their shoes before heading off to the kitchen, shopping bags crinkling in their hands. Delicious aromas of beef drifted into their shared room and both boys paused to sniff at the delicious smell. They looked at one another for a moment, making a telepathic agreement as they began to climb out of bed in unison, following their noses to the dinner the hyungs had brought. 

 

Renjun was startled from his half nap by the sound of keys in the door down the hall, deep voices, and rustling bags. Excited, he began to shake Chenle awake, knowing from the yummy smells drifting down the hall were probably food that the hyungs had bought. Sleep had fallen over the younger deeply, and it took a lot to rouse him, but soon enough the boy was rubbing him eyes with his fists and sitting up, yawning widely. Just then, the door burst open, Renjun expecting it to be Taeil or Doyoung, nervous and wanting to see how their sick babies were feeling. Surprisingly, it was neither. Instead, Mark burst through the door, a napkin pressed to his face to prevent “catching anything,” with Donghyuck holding poor Jisung In a headlock, dragging him through the door. Releasing him temporarily, Jisung gasped for air until He was apprehended by the hood of his sweatshirt by Donghyuck once more. Pointing at the miserable maknae in their grasp, they shouted in unison, 

 

“We've found patient zero!”

 

Before Renjun had any chance to reply to the confusing yet amusing situation, Taeyong was shouting down the hall at them,

 

“Let Jisung go and come eat, treat your maknae well!”

 

Jisung stuck his tongue out at them at that, which they both returned before letting him go and scrambling down the hall in search of food. All the yelling had woken Chenle fully as he stared at the now empty doorway, confused as to what had just transpired. Helping the younger out of bed, they padded down the hall to the kitchen before they came to a sudden halt when Renjun felt Chenle tugging on his sleeve, standing stock still in the middle of the floor. 

 

“What is it? What's wrong?” 

 

Renjun was curious as to what the problem was, wondering if Chenle was beginning to feel sick again and would refuse to eat. Turning to face him, Renjun saw Chenle's eyes were fixed on the kitchen doorway, more on the food being unpacked on the table inside. 

 

“They bought eggs...and ramen…” They boy muttered, transfixed by the sight of his favorite foods. Sighing in relief that everything was okay, Renjun opened his mouth to confirm this and continue on their way to the delicacies down the hall. Instead, he found that Chenle was no longer beside him, he had dashed off down the hall and was running full speed toward the kitchen, desperate to eat soon. Renjun watched in horror as Chenle's toe caught on the floor plate, and he began to fall, on a straight path to the ground. Taking a step foreward to be there to provide aid when the younger's face inevitably connected with the ground, Renjun wished he could have grabbed him before he ran off. Just as the boy neared the ground, a pair of large hands grabbing him round his waist, catching him just in time then setting him back on his feet. 

 

“Don't run in the house, you're going to break something or yourself!” Johnny scolded, trying and failing to make the boy comply, but he had muttered a quick thanks and was already seated, piling the wonderful, wonderful ramen onto his plate. Renjun shook himself out of his daze, the adrenaline fading from his system as he carefully stepped into the kitchen, looking to the food that over flowed from the table. Everything smelled amazing as Renjun scooped steaming noodles onto his plate, spooning beef in to join the delicious mix of vegetables, he settled down next to Chenle, who was already excitedly gulping down his food, a big change from an hour ago. Looking down at his plate, his stomach rumbled at the sight of so much delicious food. Digging in, he heard Jaemin across the table bragging about having beaten Jeno at Monopoly, Jeno's accompanying groans, Donghyuck trying to convince his hyungs with Mark's help that Jisung had contracted the plague, and Doyoung arguing with Yuta about how he was hogging all of the dumplings.

 

Rolling his eyes, Renjun helped himself to some of Chenle's ramen, laughing as the younger weakly smacked his arm and stole some of his beef to compensate his losses. Switching to a bowl of soup that had been passed his way, Renjun smiled at the comfy atmosphere, the dorm seemed so much more welcoming with all of his members in it. Grinning into the steam that warmed his face, he took comfort in the semi-chaos that unfolded around him. While his members could be a handful, he knew at times he could be one too. Even if they could be horrible at times, there would always be moments like this, surrounded by each other and stuffing their faces with good food, and for that, Renjun was thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long to finish, and for that I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it though! Make sure to tell me what you liked and if you have any suggestions! Edit: It might be awhile until I update something next, I'm kinda out of ideas at the moment. Maybe and on going story could be something new for a change...


End file.
